


[A4M] Finding the Perfect Present

by totallynotnatalie



Series: Finding the Perfect Present Series [2]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Describing Partner to a Stranger, F/M, GFE, Holiday, L-Bombs, Sweet, bfe, gift shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: It's about trying to find the perfect present for that special somebody. Technically, I wrote it for the holidays. But it doesn't mention any specific occasion so it should still work year around.This script has three versions so that you can choose your pronoun preference. This is the A4M version.
Relationships: A4M - Relationship
Series: Finding the Perfect Present Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064240





	[A4M] Finding the Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Ugh, this store is so crowded. Why did I leave this until the last minute? 

*grumbles* Because I'm an idiot and still don't know what to get her. 

*sighs* Just like me to put off anything difficult until it's almost too late. I'm amazed she puts up with me. 

I have to get her something perfect. There must be something in this store that she'll love.

I don't know....shoes maybe?

No, she doesn't really care about shoes. Besides, my fashion sense sucks. 

*laugh* I still remember that time I tie-dyed a t-shirt for her. I thought it would be cute to make her a present for Valentine's Day and surprise her at work with it. I didn't really think about the fact that she would want to put it on right away. She looked so out of place wearing around it the office. 

*sigh* But she didn't care. Since it came from me, that shirt meant so much to her. She's amazing.

And I know that she'll love whatever I get her, but I want to do better than a tie-dyed shirt this time. 

(pause)

(sees a shop clerk approaching)Oh, um hello? Do you work here? 

Yeah, I figured from the name tag, but I thought that I would ask. 

Um, yeah doing well. 

Do I need any help? Well....maybe? I guess....Um. Well, I'm not sure how much help you'll be to give me. But I'll take anything that could point me in the right direction at this point. 

I'm trying to find the perfect gift for a very special girl. And I just...I don't even know where to start. 

What does she like? Well...everything really. That's part of why I love her. She's so passionate even about the smallest things. 

*laughs* Once she saw a mama duck trying to lead her ducklings across the road. And she insisted that we get out of our car and direct traffic until the mama safely escorted them across.

She always looks out for others like that no matter what species. She even told that when she was little she tried to convince her mom to let her rescue a lobster from the lobster tank every time they went to the grocery store. 

*chuckle* Yeah, I guess I could get her a lobster. Although I have no idea where we would keep it. And I don't really know anything about lobster care. And how would I wrap it?

Do you offer gift wrapping on lobsters? 

Don't worry. I'm joking. As much I would love to see her try to take care of a lobster, that's more time of a commitment than a present.

Yeah, she has other hobbies other than rescuing animals. But I don't know which ones she enjoys the most and I want this present to be perfect.

Part of the problem is that she always gets so wrapped in anything anybody else is interested in. Like, when it's my turn to pick a movie, she always ends up loving whatever I choose. Even if it's something that I think she'll have no interest in, she still likes it because she knows that I'm enjoying it. She's awesome like that, but it makes it hard to tell what her favorites are.

I suppose I could just get her a gift card. Then she can pick stuff out for herself. But gift cards just feel so...impersonal? I want to get her something that nobody else would think to get her. 

Yeah, I love her a lot. 

(pause)

Why do I love her so much? Well, she's kind. She has a smile that can light up a room. And she is so warm that everybody wants to talk to her. I don't think she always sees that, but I do. I see how much she cares for others and how hard she works to make people feel better. 

*laugh* And she makes me feel better every day. She doesn't even have to do anything. Just being around her is wonderful. 

And she makes me laugh. She's one of those girls that loves to get you with corny jokes. She always gets this cutest smirk on her face when she makes me crack up with a bad pun. Then, I laugh even harder because she's laughing.

And she's smart. She can troubleshoot any device known to humankind. And, whenever I tell her about a problem, she always thinks of solutions that I never thought of before. 

And she's brave. Brave enough to love with all his heart. Brave enough to risk getting hurt. Brave enough to care about me despite all my faults. 

Yeah, she's special. I just want to find a gift as special as she is. 

(pause)

Yeah, I guess I could tell her what I just said. But I want to get her a physical gift. 

Maybe...I could engrave what I said on something? Yeah, I think that might work.

*laughs* It still doesn't seem good enough for her, but nothing ever will be in my mind. But this way she'll be reminded of how wonderful she is every day. And, if I could give her one thing, it would be for her to see herself through my eyes


End file.
